heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
John Sinamoi
John Sinamoi is a survivor featured in Dead Island and Dead Island: Epidemic. He is a lifeguard and the leader of the Pool House survivor group and later the Lifeguard Tower group. Involvement Dead Island "Prologue" Sinamoi is first seen after the Hero is attacked by zombies after reaching the supply room in Royal Palms Resort during the prologue. He and James Stein bring the Hero to the Pool House, where they have a disagreement regarding their plans for survival. (Later on, James, along with some of the survivors, leaves and heads to the Lighthouse.) "Sand on the Blood" After the Hero awakens, it is revealed that the Pool House is under attack and that Sinamoi went out to fight the zombies alone. "Passport to Life" Once he has been rescued, he gives the Hero the main quest "Passport to Life" in which the Hero must go to his bungalow and retrieve his Lifeguard Tower security key card. "Exodus" He then gives the Hero the quest "Exodus" in which the Hero must go to the Lifeguard Tower and kill any undead in the area. This allows Sinamoi and most of his group to move to the Lifeguard Tower. "To Kill Time" He then gives the Hero the quest "To Kill Time" in which he requests that the Hero helps Dominic and Mike. "A Piece of Cake" John asks the hero to find food for his group. "Seek'n Loot" The hero goes to two gas stations to find and bring juice packs to John's group. "Born to Be Wild" He then gives the quest "Born to Be Wild" in which the Hero must recover a powerful vehicle from the Hotel Parking Lot. A helicopter can be seen crashing in the distance upon bringing the vehicle out of the parking lot. "Black Hawk Down" After that, he gives the quest "Black Hawk Down" in which the Hero has to investigate the helicopter crash site to look for any survivors. "Misery Wagon" Next he gives the quest "Misery Wagon" in which the Hero must find the mechanic, Earl, and ask him to reinforce the Armored Truck. "Bird on the Roof" Finally, he gives the quest "Bird on the Roof" in which the Hero has to go back to the Hotel and get to the roof to message the mysterious Voice. Dead Island: Epidemic Sinamoi returns in Dead Island: Epidemic, serving as the game's narrator and announcer. After the events of Dead Island, Sinamoi escaped Banoi by unknown means and arrived on the island of Amaia, only to discover that it too had been overrun by the Kuru infection. Facing certain death, Sinamoi was unexpectedly rescued by another group of survivors, and remains with them, assisting them in finding food and other supplies. In-game, Sinamoi appears primarily via radio message, where he directs the players towards supply points and keeps them apprised of incoming enemies, attempts by "scavengers" to steal supplies, and other events. Though it is not explained in the introduction, Sinamoi's in-game appearance shows that he suffered additional injuries prior to Dead Island: Epidemic, notably leaving a large scar across his facial tattoo. Allies *Purna *Sam B *Xian Mei *Logan Carter *Anna *Max *Kelly Powell *Earl *Jin *Margaret *Eddie *Dominic *Adrian *Omar Torres *Cindy *Laura *Mike *Steven *Wayne *Hank *Julian *Jeannine *James Stein Enemies *Walkers Category:Polynesian Category:Male Category:Dead Island Category:Dead Island: Epidemic Category:Survivors Category:Humans Category:Pool House Survivors Category:Lifeguard Tower Survivors Category:Lifeguards Category:Alive